Marbles
by Lark R. Starling
Summary: Killua has been collecting marbles for years. But why? Kurapika aims to find out. Killua x Kurapika


**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own the Hunter x Hunter characters. They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Lucky bastard.

* * *

"Dang!" Killua yelled. "I've ran out of marbles again!"

Kurapika shook his head in disbelief. "_How_? Every time we go to a store, you buy another bag!"

Killua ran past Kurapika, in the direction of the door. "I _need_ them for something. Come to the store with me!"

Kurapika sighed, but followed Killua out the door. "What do you need that many for?"

"I'm not telling! Come on!"

In the check out line, Killua hummed happily, a new bag of colorful marbles in his hand. Kurapika smiled at his friend's carefree attitude. Still, his curiosity at _what_ Killua needed all these marbles for was nearly unbearable.

It had been four years since Kurapika had first met Killua, Gon, and Leorio. All four of them had rented a house to live in together. Lately, Gon usually enjoyed helping Leorio out at his hospital, so Killua and Kurapika had gotten closer. Kurapika battled with feelings he wasn't supposed to have for his five-year-younger best friend…

Walking back home after Killua had bought the marbles, the ex-assassin began to count them quietly to himself.

"Fifty-five!" He cried triumphantly. "This'll last a while."

Kurapika laughed to himself. "I should hope so."

Killua gave Kurapika a devilish grin, before he began happily shaking the bag, making the marbles rattle. "Maybe someday I'll tell you what I'm using them for."

Kurapika sighed. Killua probably knew how the curiosity was killing him. "Can't wait."

When the two Hunters got home, Killua closed the door to his room, probably using the marbles for whatever he needed them for. Kurapika considered cracking the door open to see, but dismissed the idea immediately. He didn't want to betray Killua's trust. Not to mention Killua would notice the instant Kurapika stepped outside his door. After a few minutes, Killua joined Kurapika in front of the TV in the living room. Kurapika noticed how pleased he looked with himself.

"Want to play cards?" Killua said suddenly.

"And have you cheat at them again? Not likely." Kurapika remembered all to well when Killua had cheated at poker, nearly sending the other three boys home in their underwear.

"Aw, don't be bitter! I only did that because Leorio was bragging that he couldn't be beat. You happened to just be an unfortunate casualty in that."

"Thanks." Kurapika scoffed, but he still got up, and sat back down at the card table. Killua grinned broadly, before leaping up and sitting opposite Kurapika.

"We don't have to bet anything, if you don't want."

Kurapika thought for a minute. "Wait, I have an idea. If I win, you have to tell me what the marbles are for. And if you win…"

"You have to do one thing I say." Killua reached to the cards to shuffle them. Before he could grab them, Kurapika snatched them out of the way.

"Deal."

It was a good game, but Kurapika knew Killua didn't have a chance. Since he was actually playing fairly, Killua seemed to be struggling. Kurapika knew his next hand would win the game. Triumphantly, Kurapika laid his cards on the table.

"Full house!"

Killua groaned, and showed Kurapika his cards. He had a pair. Kurapika smiled.

"Looks like I win."

Killua got up from the table. "Come on. A deal's a deal. I'll show you what I need the marbles for."

Kurapika followed Killua to his room, where Killua knelt on the floor in front of his bed, and pulled out a large box. Opening it up, Killua showed Kurapika what was inside.

The box was almost completely full of marbles of all kinds of colors. Kurapika was amazed, as he bent down to examine them.

"Killua, why? Why all these marbles? There has to be a thousand of them, at least!"

Killua sighed, staring deep into Kurapika's shocked eyes. "I know. I have so many marbles because I put a new one in for each day I'm in love with you."

* * *

Thank you for reading my story! I sincerely hope you liked it. If not, then all I ask is for you to not review it. Or, at least please, _please_ be civil!

On another note, this actually was a dream of mine...I dreamt I was collecting marbles for someone, like Killua is for Kurapika, but my ream had a much sadder ending. Unrequited love ending with suicide and all. I decided to leave that part out of the story...


End file.
